Snowkit's determination
by johnzwis
Summary: Snowkit wants to be a medicine cat at all cost, but when she gets a prophercy at the Moonpool, what will she do?
1. Allegiances

Shadowclan

Leader: Flamestar- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Bluetail- blue tom with a long tail and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Lightpelt- cream she- cat with green eyes

Warriors: Blackshine- black and white tom(bicolor) with yellow eyes

Apprietience- Softpaw- blue and white(bicolor) she-cat with blue eyes

Lionclaw-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Daisyleaf- cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprietience:Mistpaw- blue she-cat with green eyes

Fernstorm- blue tom with amber eyes

Cherryspot- ginger tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Flowerwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes(Bluetail's mate, Mistpaw and Softpaw's mother) (carriies dilution)

Nightstripe- black tabby tom with green eyes

Icetail- white tom with blue eyes(Gentlesong's mate, Snowkit's father)

Apprietience: Dovepaw- blue she-cat with green eyes( Mistpaw and Softpaw's cousin, younger than them by 3 and half moons.)

Palebelly- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, has a lighter belly.

Oakfoot- chocolate tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprietience: Brightpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Foxblaze- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprietiences:

Softpaw- blue and white bicolor she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpaw- blue she-cat with green eyes

Dovepaw- blue she-cat with green eyes( Mistpaw and Softpaw's cousin)

Brightpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens: Gentlesong- black she-cat with green eyes( Mother of Icetail's kits: Snowkit: white she-kit with green eyes)

Dapplecloud- tortorishell she-cat with yellow eyes(Mother to Nightstripe's kits: Ivykit: black she-kit with green eyes, Firekit:ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and Featherkit: black tabby she-kit with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Honeypetal-old ginger she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

Snowheart knew it was time. She served her clan for many moons, and she was getting old. She felt the StarClan was caling her, after all the happy mermories of her kithood were blurred for seasons. She could barely remember what her mother's muzzle looked like. She wanted to live longer but she didint wanted to disobey StarClan so she would be gone soon. Her apprietience was with her, in their den. She remeber what Briarsong looked now, her apprietience asked her what's wrong. And then she sawed her.

"L-lightpelt?"- she asked looking at her dead mentor. The cream she-cat smiled at Snowheart.

"Snowheart, it's your time. I'm taking you to StarClan."- Lightpelt replied, with a knowing look. Snowheart could her Briarsong asking who is Lightpelt. But her everything got blurry with every passing moment. Her heartbeat slowed, and her eyes closed.

"No! Snowheart don't leave me! I' m not ready, I'm not ready!"- Brairsong said panicking.

"Snowheart?"- Brairsong asked looking at her mentor sad and she looked for heartbeat. But Snowheart's heart was still.

Finally Snowheart was having her final farewell.


	3. The medicine cat den

It has been a new day on ShadowClan territory, and the sun was rising. In the nursery some of the cats had woke up, because it was too bright for their eyes to sleep. Somehow Snowkit was still sleeping heavily, even though she was 2 moons old. Her mother Gentlesong and Leafwhisker, and Leafwhisker's kit Dovekit were awake. Snowkit had been still young, and she slept more than Dovekit, that was an older kit. Howerever Snowkit now was moving in her sleep.

"Soon she will wake up, Gentlesong. I know what a nearly awake kit looks like."- Leafwhisker said knowngily with her kit, running in cricles close to her.

"Leafwhisker, I glad that you told me, but I can notice that. I'm not a kit anymore." - Gentlesong replied clamly, but her tail was lashinng around, showing that she was irritated about that.

"Come on, when will Snowkit wake up? I'm soo bored!"- Dovekit said annoyed, waiting for her denmate to wake up.

"Dovekit! Snowkit is younger than you, and she needs more sleep than you!"- Leafwhisker replied, scolding her unpatient kit, moving her tail, to Dovekit's muzzle.

The conversation helped Snowkit wake up, and soon she opened her green eyes, and looked around, not so sure about what happened.

"Snowkit! You are awake!" - Dovekit said, after pulling out from her mother's grasp, and looked on her denmate. But Dovekit was 6 moons old, and she looked like a giant compared to Snowkit.

"You want to play mossball?"- Dovekit asked happily, having the ball in her paws.

Snowkit feeled that didint wanted to play mossball today, she wanted to do something deffrient, not bonded with warriors duty. Snowkit wanted to be a warrior, but she played mossball a lot of times, and Dovekit hated, when Snowkit didint play corretly so Dovekit shouted at her for breaking the rules. Snowkit didint liked Dovekit too much, Dovekit was shouting at her sometimes, and other times she was too friendly, like today. Snowkit wanted to do something whiout Dovekit, and mossball. But, she knew the camp alredy, so she didint knew what she was suposeeed to explore. So what she was going to do?

"No, Dovekit. I don't want to play mossball today."- Snowkit replied after a few long moments. Dovekit looked dissapointed and angry.

"Come on Snowkit! I thought you were funny, not mean!"- Dovekit shouted, kicking angrily the mossball at her paws.

Snowkit left the den soon, leaving angry Dovekit alone with her mother, who began scolding her again.

 _"She deserves it, anyway."_ \- Snowkit thought, happy that Dovekit got scolded for her behavior.

Snowkit soon had to close her eyes, because the sun was too bright, and she didint know what to do about it, other than close her eyes. After a few moments her eyes got adapted to the light. And then Snowkit began to have doubts. What she was suppeosed to do after all? Dovekit will likely play mossball, or spend time with the elders. Then Snowkit began thinking about Honeypetal. Honeypetal was extreamly nice and she told fun stories, but she didint wanted to be in the same den with Dovekit. Warriors den, and Apprietiences den was out of the question. So Snowkit decided to wander around the camp, whiout any reason, just out of boredoom. But soon after what seemed like hours, she sawed a den, that she didnt see before.

The medicine cat den.


	4. Healing

Snowkit looked around and she sawed herbs. A lot of herbs, and they were put in small groups of each herb. Snowkit was amazed, she wanted to know more about this herb thing and what you could do with them. Snowkit was a smart kit, so she didint eat any of the herbs, she thought that smothing bad will happen, that was what her brain told her.

 **"I dont want to get in trobule like Dovekit"** \- she thoguht and hearing the name Dovekit in her mind, she feeled like she eat a bad mouse, but she didint eat anything. Soon Snowkit feeled pawsteps and soon a cream she-cat entered the den.

"For Starclan's sake, I should not go away, now this kit proably wrecked my den."- the cream she-cat muttered under her breath.

" **She smells like herbs."- S** nowkit thought.

Soon Snowkit had sawed that the she-cat looked angry, but soon the she-cat had smiled.

"You look like a nice and smart kit. A good material for a medicine cat."- The cream she-cat said.


	5. My new dream!

Snowkit looked arouned. The medicine cat's praise made her happy. She was young, but this somehow actually made her happy afterall. She heared praises a lot of times, like " You will be a good warrior." " You play mossball well." " You are such a nice kit!", but she always ignorned them or thought they were lying but this time, she really felt with her heart that it was true. She alwaus wanted to be a warrior, because they were warriors around. She wasn't on tribe: "I want to be a warrior!". She was more like: "I guess, I will be a warrior?" No, it wasn't because of Dovekit, that foxheart. Dovekit had nothing to do with this. Just she wanted to be a warrior,since she didn't knew what she could do. The path of a warrior wasn't exciting to her,or that enoying. Life of a warrior was helping the clan, but not in the way she wanted to help her clan. A life on battles or fighting, wasn't really her jam. She wanted to die in peace, not in a battle. NO, she wasn't scared, but she prefered living a long time, before going to Starclan from old age, not dying beging young. She could understand why cats wanted to die for their clan, in a battle, but not her. And she really cound't stand DOvekit beging a foxheart, that she was. That even made the matters worse. So, should she be an unhappy warrior, or...

 _No, you are not going to do this._ \- she thought to herself.

Should she decide?

"I have something to ask."- she said after long silence.

"What is it?"- the medicine cat asked, with her cream pelt, fluffing somehow.

"I don't know what I'm going to do in the clan."- Snowkit replied, looking sad.

 _Why I can't decide? Is it bad?-_ she asked herself in her mind sadly.

"You are still young. You have time to choose, what are you gonna do in the Clan."- the medicine cat replied sounding helping, and friendly.

"I always wanted to be warrior, but now I don't know anymore."- Snowkit said sadly, finally saiying out loud her worries.

"What do you mean, that you wanted to be warrior?"- Lightpelt asked counfused.

"I never felt the thrill. I never wanted to fight. I never wanted to die in a battle. I wanted to be ,just because I thought there is no other choice."- Snowkit replied, expaiyning what she meant.

"What about the medicine cat path? You could heal cats and communicate with Starclan."- Lightpelt said with hope in her voice.

These words changed her world forever. Many moons later she would joke to others that was when she realised that warrior life wasn't for her, but it was true. These words really changed her world forever. Whiout them she would be stuck as an unhappy warrior, and she proably would die unhappy. That was the thrill she needed in that moment. Her mind was screaming : Go for it! She wanted to say yes so badly. She even felt that was the most happy moment in her life.

"Yes. Now I know what I want to do in life. I want to become a medicine cat."- a young kit speaking so wisly was a rare thing, but a cat could tell, that she was saying the truth. Others might had said, that she might have regretted it later, but in truth she never regretted those words. Seasons later was greatful that she said those words, and told cats, that she cound't imagine what would happened, if she said no.

"Are you sure? The path of a medicine cat is supossed to be walked alone. You can't have a mate or kits, and you will be lonly till the end."- LIghtpelt said sounding scared and afraid.

But Snowkit was sure, that was the right choice.

"I'm sure. Beside, I don't think I want to have a mate, or kits."- Snowkit replied truthfully.

"So,Snowkit, soon I will tell, if you became my appretience."- Lightpelt replied.

But Snowkit knew. That was her new dream, and she cound't help, but smile.


	6. Thunderclan

Leader: Rosestar- cream she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Brightfern- ginger and white (becolor) she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Juniperheart- blue she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice:Acornpaw.

Warriors: Eagleclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.(no, not a Bramblestar copy...)

Appleeye- ginger tabby she-cat with a green eye. Lost an eye in a battle.

Honeyflower- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dawncloud- tortorisheel she-cat with green eyes.

Appretience:Willowpaw-blue tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nightfrost- black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deertail- chocolate and white she-cat with blue eyes.(bicolor.)

Appretience: Mousepaw: blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Oakstep- chocolate tom with green eyes.(Deertail's mate, they don't have kits yet.)

Beefoot- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprietience: Maplepaw- torotorisheel and white she-cat(calico) with blue eyes.( Daguther of Dawncloud and an unkown tom)

Leafpelt: blue tabby tom with green eyes(He had a mate Blueheart, who is in Starclan, thier kits are Mousepaw and Willowpaw. His new mate is Poppyfeather.)

Apprietiences: Acornpaw: chocolate tabby tom with green eyes.

Quees: Echo: blue tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting kits of an unnamed rogue( former loner)

Poppyfeather- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Leafpelt's kits: Ravenkit: black tabby she-kit with green eyes and Redkit- tortorisheel she-kit with green eyes(black and ginger, Poppyfeather does not carry dilution) ).

Elders: Smallfang- cream tabby tom with small fangs and amber eyes.(Beefoot's father.)

Dapplepelt- torotisheel she-cat with amber eyes( mother of Dawncloud, and Honeyflower.)

Hazelwhisker- chocolate tom with green eyes.


	7. Riverclan

RiverClan

Leader

Swallowstar - white and ginger tom(Weaselkit's father)

Deputy

(prefix)blaze - golden she-cat with a white belly( [prefix]mask's mate, Lichenpaw and Appletree's mother, {prefx}path's sister)

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Medicine Cat

Owlwater - old speckled ginger tom

Warriors

Sharpscar - light brown tom

(prefix)path - golden tabby tom ([prefix]blaze's brother)

Leafface - light cream tom with a long rippling pelt

Apprentice, Lichenpaw

Appletree - brown she-cat( [prefix]blaze's and [prefix]mask's , Lichenpaw's sister)

Apprentices

Lichenpaw - golden tabby tom ( [prefix]blaze's and [prefix]'s mask son, Appletree's brother)

Brownpaw - light brown tom( Lizardclaw and Oakbrair's son, Sharpscar's brother)

Queens

Lizardclaw - mottled light brown she-cat(Oakbrair's mate, Brownpaw and Sharpscar's mother)

Elders

Twilightmask - creamy brown tom with white back paws( [prefix]blaze's mate Lichenpaw and Appletree's father)

Driftspirit - brown and cream tom

Oakbriar - dusky brown tom( Lizardclaw's mate, Brownpaw and Sharpscar's father)

Kits

Weaselkit - dark black tabby tom( Swallowstar's son)

A/N:

(please help me change some of the names! also help me with the family tree as I'm not sure who is kin of who... I changed Bluepaw to Brownpaw and his description. i will change the descriptions soon!)

I thank the Untold Tales for these Riverclan's allegiances

Without them I would never create them in this form!

UPDATE: I figured out who is related to who! Though I might not agree with this...

I'm laughing, the deputy is 58 moons old, and her mate is 128 moons old... Lizardclaw is 56 moons old and her mate is 169 moons old! I think I should change this...


End file.
